Amor e nada mais
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Não importava os outros... Com ela nada importava. Era amor... e nada mais!


**Amor e nada mais**

**Momma never taught me how to love**

(A mamã nunca me contou como amar)  
**Daddy never told me how to feel**

(O papá nunca me disse como sentir)  
**Momma never told me how to touch**

(A mamã nunca me disse como tocar)  
**Daddy never showed me how to heal**

(O papa nunca me mostrou como sarar)

Os meus pais nunca me ensinaram o que é o amor. Eles também nunca o sentiram, nem um pelo outro nem por mim. Era sempre tudo demasiado falso. Falso como o casamento deles, falso como a imagem de família feliz que transparecíamos para fora, sempre tudo tão falso… como um Malfoy devia ser.

Nunca vivi em doçura ou recebi um carinho especial. Acho que a minha mãe tinha um apreço por mim, mas nunca o mostrava. Era demasiado fria para isso… A minha mãe nunca mostrou nenhum sinal de amor. Ela parecia uma pedra de gelo. As suas feições frias como pedra, os olhos azuis claros e opacos, a pele branca como a minha, a voz ríspida e o andar altivo. Astoria Greengrass não era apenas elegante, ela era gelada… Nunca me incentivou a nutrir afecto por nada. Sempre me disse que nunca devia manter relações próximas com ninguém...

**Momma never set a good example**

(A mamã nunca foi um bom um exemplo)  
Daddy never held momma's hand

(O papá nunca segurou a mão da mamã)  
**Momma found everything hard to handle**

(A mamã achava tudo díficil de aguentar)  
**Daddy never stood up like a man**

(O papá nunca se portou como um homem)

Sobre o meu pai nem vale a pena dizer nada. Ele era como uma porta selada na qual eu nunca conseguiria entrar. Nunca me amou, nem nunca na vida alimentei esperanças que tal pudesse ser ao contrário. O meu pai nunca me permitiu chorar. Ele gritava se eu o fazia. Dizia que eu era apenas um fraco, que não merecia o meu nome. Sempre me ensinou que ninguém era superior a um Malfoy e que na vida eu deveria mostrar isso a todos. Ele nunca se permitiu ser abraçado ou ser beijado por mim. Dizia sempre que não tinha tempo, mandava-me ir chatear os elfos.

Eu sempre fui uma desilusão para os meus pais… e não havia como nega isso.

_- Anda Miny… vamos! – dizia eu correndo pelos jardins, devia ter os meus plenos 5 anos._

_- Calma menino Scorpius. Não faça barulho, se o seu paizinho o houve…_

_A pequena elfo corria atrás de mim, advertindo-me mas sorrindo com os meus risos._

_- Miny… - disse eu por detrás de uma árvore_

_- Onde está menino Scorpius??_

_- Aqui Miny… - disse eu atirando com um molho de folhas para cima de Miny que se riu. Eu corri para ela e agarrei-lhe a mão andando em volta com ela e cantando._

_- SCORPIUS!_

_Parámos os dois de repente. Miny tremia que nem varas verdes quando eu e ela nos virámos para o meu pai que olhava para nós com ar severo._

_- Posso saber o que se passa aqui? – indagou ele no seu ar rígido_

_- Estávamos só a brincar pai!_

_- Não podes brincar com os escravos!_

_- A Miny não é um escravo papá…_

_- Aqui em casa é! Miny chega aqui!_

_Miny andou em passos vacilantes para junto do meu pai e ele girou a varinha de onde saiu um farrapo velho que parecia uma meia._

_Miny cada vez tremia mais e agora dos seus olhos saiam grossas lágrimas enquanto ela se mexia e soluçava._

_O meu pai entregou-lhe a meia e ela ajoelhou-se chorando._

_- Não pertences mais a esta casa Miny… desaparece daqui vagabunda!_

_Miny desaparece com um Ploft deixando-me ali especado a olhar para o local onde ela estava._

_- Que isto te sirva de lição. Um Malfoy não se dá com pessoas cujo sangue seja seu inferior!_

_E dizendo isto saiu pelo jardim com o seu ar superior._

_*_

_Eu chorava balouçando-me a mim e ao meu corpo encostado á parede quando a minha mãe passou por mim. Ela parou á minha frente com o seu ar rígido e ordenou:_

_- Levanta-te!_

_Eu nada fiz limitando-me a ficar na minha posição chorando._

_- Levanta-te!_

_Levantei-me com dificuldade esperando um abraço ou que a minha mãe me dissesse que o pai iria buscar a Miny. No entanto a única coisa que senti foi uma enorme bofetada no rosto._

_- Não chores Scorpius. És um Malfoy! Nós não choramos… muito menos por elfos idiotas!"_

**I walked alone, broken**

(Eu ando sozinho, quebrado)  
**Emotionally frozen**

(Emocinalmente gelado)  
**Getting it on**

(Continuando)  
**Getting it wrong**

(Estando isto errado)

Talvez seja por isso que tudo tenha sido mais difícil quando eu a conheci. Nunca consegui perceber o que sentia. Que sentimento era aquele que se apoderava de mim sempre que ela aparecia? Aquele tremer em todo o corpo… o nó no estômago sempre que ela falava comigo… o aperto no coração quando ela estava longe…

De repente ela passou a ser tudo. Viciei-me naquele sentimento. Nos cabelos ruivos que lhe caiam pelas costas. Nas sardas que lhe salpicavam o rosto doce como estrelas no céu. Os olhos azuis tão claros como o mar. Tudo nela era demasiado perfeito para ser verdade. Ela era fantástica, talvez até demais para eu a conseguir descrever. Ela era inteligente, bonita, doce, meiga… Sempre tão forte e rodeada de amigos… sempre disposta a ajudar e amar todos aqueles que gostava. Eu sentia-me tão especial com ela. A forma como ela me olhava, como ela falava comigo… Eu sabia que ela se preocupava, que ela falava e que gostava de ali estar. Eu queria retribuir. Queria mesmo muito. Dar-lhe tudo aquilo que ela me deu. Mostrar-lhe o quando ela era importante para mim, as mudanças que ela fez na minha vida… eu queria fazê-la sentir tão especial quando ela me fazia sentir a mim. Eu apenas não sabia como…. Porque enquanto ela tinha crescido num ninho de amor eu tinha crescido num berço de gelo. Eu não sabia como agir, como falar ou como tocar. Tinha um medo terrível que qualquer gesto ou palavra estragassem tudo, e levassem pçara longe a única pessoa que me tinha feito sentir amado.

"_- O amor é para os fracos Scorpius… nunca te esqueças disso!_

_- Eu sei pai… eu sei!"_

Mas na verdade isso não passava de uma mentira. O amor não era para os fracos, era para os fortes… para os que tinham força suficiente para o viver.

**How do you love someone**

(Como é que tu amas alguém)  
**Without getting hurt?**

(Sem sair magoado?)  
**How do you love someone**

(Como é que tu amas alguém)  
**Without crawling in the dirt?**

(Sem rastejar na escuridão?)

Em toda a sua perfeição ela apenas tinha um defeito… ia contra tudo aquilo que sempre me tinham ensinado. Para mim, ela continuava perfeita… ela apenas tinha um problema: era uma Weasley!

"- Quando entrares na escola afasta-te dos Potter e dos Weasley ouviste?

- Sim pai!

- E dos sangues-de-lama!

- Sim pai!

- E dos imundos mestiços e traidores de sangue!

- Ok!

- E põe-te longe do bronco do meio-gigante que dá aulas.

- Posso me dar com as outras equipas?

- Não… nunca! Vais ser um Slytherin. Gryffindor são proibidos, os outros são mero gozo…

- Tudo bem pai!"

Eu nunca cheguei a ser um Slytherin. Isso foi um choque para todos, inclusive para o meu pai.

"- És uma desilusão… Tu nunca podes ser um Malfoy!"

Eu nunca me importei de ser um Ravenclaw, acima como nunca me importei que ela fosse uma Gryffindor. Eu amava-a… e isso era tudo o que eu sabia!

**I was always the chosen child**

(Eu fui sempre a criança escolhida)  
**The biggest scandal I became…**

(O grande escândalo que eu me tornei…)  
**They told me I'd never survive**

(Eles disseram-me que eu nunca sobreviveria)  
**But survival's my middle name**

(Mas sobrevivência é o meu nome do meio)

- Amo-te!

- Eu também te amo Scorpius… amo-te mesmo muito!

Não importava se os meus pais não aceitavam. Não importava se eu não era mais um Malfoy! Nem sequer era mais importante se nunca ninguém me tinha ensinado a amar. Aprendi a amar com Rose… e nem sequer dei por isso!

A partir desse dia, eu soube que o amor existia. Eu não seria como os meus pais… eu seria feliz… Talvez o amor nem sequer se aprendesse!

De qualquer forma… o que isso importa?

Eu amava Rose… e ela amava-me a mim!

E o resto não mais importava!

**FIM**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Continuem lendo…**

**DanielaMPotter**


End file.
